Bringer of Nightmares
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: Trouble is brewing. There's a demon that can make his victims experience their worst nightmare and he's after the shikon shards.


Bringer of Nightmares 

            He was dreaming.  It had to be a dream, but he never dreamt of anything so scary.  It was his worst fear.  Something so horrible that he unknowingly was crying in his sleep.  There she was, lying in a rather large pool of blood.  Her own blood.  Large gashes and claw marks were scattered all over her body.  The most noticeable wound being the long and wide gash on her stomach.  Her school uniform was shredded, white shirt turned red from bloodstains.  She carried on her face, the expression of death, an uneasy yet peaceful expression.  

            He knelt down beside the corpse.  The emotions that surged through him were overwhelming, so much so that he collapsed.  Pulling her into his arms, he cried as he cradled her lifeless body.  He did this.  He killed her, extinguishing the bright beacon that had once been there.  He looked at his blood stained claws and then back to the dead miko of the future.  Her eyes would never sparkle with life again.  With that revelation he let out a heart-wrenching cry.    

            Inuyahsa suddenly awoke in a cold sweat.  His body was trembling with fear he never knew he had.  His heart was pounding so hard that it seemed it would break out of his chest.  He put a clawed hand on his cheek, discovering that his eyes betrayed him and released tears.  Then he remembered Kagome.  He frantically looked around the warm hut; silently praying to every deity he could think of to make sure Kagome was alive.  Images of her death haunted him as he scanned the room.  Yes, maybe it was a dream, but the fact that he was the one that killed her was the scariest thing he could imagine.  His eyes fell on the girl sleeping peacefully at the far end of the room with the little kitsune near by.  She was alive.  With a sigh of relief he calmed down a bit, however he refused to go to sleep again.  He needed to stay awake to protect Kagome.

            On the other side of the room Kagome was have nightmares of her own.  She stood in the forest, holding the now completed Shikon no Tama.  As she turned it in her hand she couldn't help, but wonder whether the jewel would be the cause of happiness or more suffering.  Just as she finished that thought she heard a rustling in the trees and Inuyasha stepped into the clearing, as did Kikyou.  His eyes were red, like they are when he looses control of his youkai blood.  

"Give me the tama," he said in a low but threatening voice.

"Inuyasha?  What?  I don't understand…"

"Wench!  Do I have to repeat myself?  Hand it over and I won't be forced to kill you.  Of course even if you do give it to me, it's no guarantee you will live."

"It is best you give it to him my reincarnation.  He does not need you anymore.  You were merely a tool, a means to an end.  Did you honestly think that he would choose you over me," Kikyou added.

"Yes, do be a good little puppet and hand it over," said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"What happened to you Inuyasha?"

            Kagome backed up from them, fear washing over he body.  Somehow Inuyasha changed.  He lost control.  She looked for Tetsaiga, but could not find the sword anywhere.  The binder of Inuyasha's youkai blood was conveniently absent.

"Are you looking for that rusted old sword?  Well don't because it's gone."

            He smiled and poised himself to strike her.  She tried to create more distance between them, but it was too late.  His claws tore into her stomach and chest allowing her precious life essence to spill out.  Pain sensations overloaded Kagome's brain, but she could still see Inuyasha's smiling face clearly.  He ripped the Shikon no Tama from her hand and turned away from her, leaving her to die.

            Kagome's eyes shot open and she found herself in a hut, rather than the forest.  The dream was so unsettling that she couldn't help but cry.  She thought her mind was at ease around Inuyasha.  How could she dream that he would ever hurt her?  She continued crying and Inuyasha heard her muffled sobs.  He felt a twinge of pain when he got up to see her.  Why was she crying?  Kagome noticed he was there and sat up quickly in fear.  As soon as she laid eyes upon him she backed away.  Suddenly it scared her to be near him.  Even though it was just a dream, his close proximity scared her.

            Inuyasha looked into her eyes and noticed the familiar presence of fear.  Kagome's scent also told him that she was scared.  Scared of what?  Of who?  Him?  Could it be that she was afraid of him.  Why?  

"Kagome?"

"Don't come near me."

"But…"

"Please, just stay away."

            Inuyasha came closer.  Why was she scared?  It was slowly breaking his heart to see that fear in her eyes.  Kagome got up and ran out the door into the night and Inuyasha rose to his feet following close behind.        

Next, it's Miroku and Sango's turn to have nightmares.   


End file.
